They're Having a Baby!
by OnceUponACrimeScene
Summary: One shot, baby fic. Lisbon goes into labour. Fluffy and sweet.


Words: 2107

Synopsis: Lisbon goes into labour

Teresa woke with a start. The pain came so suddenly and unexpected. She sat on her bed, fists clenched besides her, biting her lip to keep from waking Jane sleeping beside her. The pain eased off and she let out a breath. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she checked the time. 4:37. She had just under 5 hours until she had to be in the office. She waddled over to their en suite, her swollen stomach bouncing from side to side with every step. She switched the light on and relieved herself, this baby sure like squeezing on her bladder. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face, hoping to dispel the perspiration gatherd on her forehead, as Jane opened the door.  
"Are you alright love?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, just needed the bathroom. This child of yours thinks my bladder is a toy." Jane laughed at the look his wife gave him and she could see the worry fall off his face. He's always been protective, but never as much as now. Not since she told him about the baby. She couldn't go to work without him checking on her every 5 minutes. Secretly, Teresa loves that he worries about her, not that she would tell him of course, but it did get tiresome after a while.  
Jane took her hand and led her back to the bed. They lay down and he curved his body around hers, placing a protective arm around her belly. Kissing her neck he whispered in her ear until she fell asleep. She loved falling asleep to the sound of his voice, so did the baby.

Teresa walked to the break room, she needed to lie down for a while. Her contractions have been getting closer together, she knew she needed to say something soon, not yet, but soon. Just then, another one hit. She held on to the door jamb next to her and clenched her jaw waiting for it to pass. As it was easing up, the elevator opened and Jane walked in. He looked around and she wondered how long she had until he noticed her. Not long. He saw her and waved, making his way over. She had roughly 3 seconds to compose herself.  
"Jane!" Wylie, thank God! Jane gave her a cheeky grin and made his way over to the young agent. Wylie missed Jane being around almost as much as Teresa did. Unfortunately married couples aren't allowed to work on the same team. Jane only had about 3 years left on his mandatory employment with the FBI and he tried to work it out so that they would work together, but the big bosses upstairs said no. Not that she minded, she got to go home with him every night and he popped down as often as he could during the day.  
Jane and Wylie finished their conversation and he came over to her. He smiled down and kissed her. She will never get over that, nor the flash back to their first one at the airport.  
"Hi"  
"Hi" She said, breathlessly. Although she couldn't work out if it was because he was here or the aftermath of her most recent contraction. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't say anything.  
"Are you all set?"  
"Almost. New girl settling in nicely and I'm pretty much caught up on my cases."  
"Fantastic. How long now?"  
"3 days. Just been sorting that out with Cho."  
"Teresa, are you ok?"  
"Lisbon?" Saved by the boss. Teresa turned to look at Cho, he was beckoning her over with a file. She turned and kissed Jane, saying goodbye. She made her way over to Cho, when she got halfway across the room when she realised Jane was still with her. She looked at him and all he did was grin. She rolled her eyes, which just made him chuckle.  
"Jane"  
"Cho, how's things?"  
"Not bad, still on for drinks tonight? Rigsby will be here around 8."  
"Sounds good to me. Van Pelt coming here too?"  
"No, she's picking me up at 7. We're having dinner. Girls night out before it's all diapers and feeding." Teresa chipped in. "What's up boss?"  
"I need you to check over this file. Morgan wrote the report and I need you to check it."  
"Sure thing, I'll do that now." Teresa grabbed the file and walked over to her desk. She assumed Jane would still be with Cho discussing their next drinking adventure. She couldn't stifle the groan that escaped her lips when she finally sat down and took the weight off her feet.  
"Teresa?"  
"Geeze Jane! You could have warned me." She put her hand to her heart, pounding against her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Teresa looked at him, she could see the questions lurking in his eyes and the worry building on his face. She wanted to tell him, to ease the worry but she knew that wouldn't work. He would worry the moment she told him about the contractions. "If you say nothing I will have no choice but to hover by your side until you tell me what's wrong, or until I figure it out." One look in his face told Teresa he meant every word he said. She looked away from those piercing eyes and stared at the blank screen of her computer. Jane crouched down beside her, one hand resting on the back of her chair and the other on hers. "Teresa, you're scaring me. What wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to worry you."

"You're not doing a very good job."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"So what is it?" Teresa took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll tell you as long as you promise to keep calm and not fly off the handle."

"I promise."

"My contractions started."

"What?" Jane shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Jane, please." Teresa said quietly, noticing everyone turning their head to look at the two of them.

"When?"

"This morning."

"This morning?" His voice got louder.

"Jane, please. This is exactly why I didn't tell you, I knew you would freak out." Jane looked at Teresa and noticed she was close to laughter.

"Teresa Lisbon-Jane don't you dare laugh at this." She did laugh then. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, her pregnancy making her go on tiptoe to reach him.

"I'm sorry, but you're just very funny."

"Oh ha ha ha! Cho!" Jane called, kissing her nose and turning away.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"Hang on."

"What is it?" Cho called, poking his head out of his office.

"I'm taking Lisbon to the hospital."

"What?" Teresa cried.

"Teresa, please."

"Don't 'Teresa, please' me. What do you think you're doing?" Jane waved his hand and continued to talk to Cho, making decisions for her. That was it. "Patrick Jane, stop what you are doing right now!" She yelled. That made him listen. He turned around, shocked and everyone in the office had stopped what they were doing, A few people had smirks on their faces, Wylie had a full blown smile.

Jane hadn't left Teresa's side since she told him about the labour, she was getting fed up with it. She pushed her chair back to get up when another contraction hit, she gripped the edge of her desk. Within seconds Jane was there, holding her, wanting to support her.

"Teresa." Jane moaned. "Please, can I take you to the hospital now?" She didn't answer, she couldn't. This was a bad one, she let out a small groan and Jane was up in a flash. He grabbed her handbag, the keys, and their coats and was back by her side in seconds. She felt him pull her up and this time she didn't fight it, this hurt. She could hear him calling things out across the office and people replying, but couldn't make out any words or sentences. They made their way to the elevator and she saw Cho and Wylie grabbing their things and rushing after them. Morgan stood there not knowing what to do.

"Jane, punching the button won't make it work any faster." Teresa told her husband as he tried to put a hole in the wall. "Patrick, please. Can you calm down?"

"I am calm." Jane replied. Teresa looked at him, jumping up and down like a rabbit and had to fight down another laugh just as another contraction hit. The elevator opened and Jane half dragged half carried her in, Cho and Wylie jumping in with them. The trip down to the car park was a long one but once they were there Jane ran to their car and pulled up in front of Teresa. Wylie and Cho helped her into the car and Jane hit the siren. They were off within seconds, Cho and Wylie in the back seat, Teresa in the front moaning and Jane frantically driving.

"Patrick, watch the road." Teresa cried as Jane swerved around a truck.

"Sorry." Jane drove the car straight outside the emergency room, he jumped out the car and ran around to let Teresa out. Cho got in the front seat to park while Wylie ran off to get a nurse. "Next time will you just listen to me and go to the hospital straight away!"

Jane stood next to his wife's bed, holding her hand and saying words of encouragement. Teresa gritted her teeth as it was time to push again. She let out a cry.

"Don't scream Teresa, you're doing great." The midwife called from the end of the bed.

"Yeah, well you try pushing a person out of you and not scream." Teresa snapped back.

"Teresa, honey, she's just doing her job."

"Oh, bite me!" Teresa push again, her husband and midwife calling out encouragement all the while. Jane stood there, to him the words were empty. His wife was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated seeing her like this.

"One more push, Teresa, and you're there." The midwife called. Jane grabbed her hand and supported her back as she pushed and after a second a tiny baby slid out in the waiting arms of the midwife. Teresa fell back exhausted.

"Is he ok?"

"She's fine, she's absolutely fine." Jane replied.

"She?" Teresa looked from her husband to the woman who was holding her new born baby. The midwife turned around and Teresa saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and she wakes up to Patrick Jane every morning.

"Actually, Patrick. It's a boy. Teresa, meet your son." The midwife said with a smile.

"My son?" The midwife handed her the screaming baby boy and Teresa held him close. The moment he was placed in his mother's arms he began to suckle. Teresa laughed at his face, it was red and squashed, he looked angry. She looked up at Jane and saw him watching their son feed. She tried to spot any trace of disappointment, she knew he wanted a girl. She would never tell him, but she wanted a boy. She just couldn't stand the thought of him looking at their little girl and thinking of Charlotte, she didn't want him to go through that pain again. Looking at him now, she realised it didn't make a difference. She knew he was thinking of her and possibly Angela too, maybe the day she was born. A hint of jealousy rose up within her and she hugged the baby closer to her chest. Jane noticed the movement and looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"You're thinking of them aren't you?" Patrick's eyes softened, he smiled and kissed her temple.

"Yes, I was. I couldn't help but remember when Charlotte was born, I remember it every time I see a child and will always remember. Just as I will always remember this moment. He's perfect, you're perfect. God knows I don't deserve either of you, just as I didn't deserve them."

"Patrick, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. And just for the record, you have nothing to be jealous off."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't here wishing they were here instead if you. I can't. If I wish them back then I lose you. I had a wonderful life with Angela, and I loved them both but they're gone. The past shapes us and the future is unknown, but what's really important is the here and now. And in the here and now is you, you and our son and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


End file.
